Tough Relationship
by lucy000
Summary: When a student at Waterloo road falls in love with Tom Clarkson he likes her back. tough times happen in their relation ship will it make them stronger or break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so sorry if its rubbish. Please comment with ideas first chapter is coming soon thanks.**


	2. Should i say anything?

**EMILYS POV**

I walked to school with my best friend Dynasty and her boyfriend Kevin. I had never really had many boyfriends but that didn't matter to I had my eye on someone I could never get with Mr Clarkson. From the moment I saw him in yr 7 I knew I loved him, for some reason it looked like he did to. He was my form tutor i'm now in yr 12. It was coming up to the end of term and I have decided that today was gunna be the day I told him how I felt. I had never told anyone she liked him cause she knew he wouldn't like me back, but recently he had been looking me in a different way.

**TOMS POV**

It was the last week of term today. The only bad thing about this is that i wont be able to see Emily at all, i just love her so much but im not sure if she likes me back. Maybe i should tell her? Im her teacher and form tutor i cant. But what if she likes me to i see the way she looks at me. I just don't know what to do!

**A/N Sorry its short does anyone want me to carry on this story?**


	3. Telling her how i feel

**EMILY POV**

I'm just sitting in form and Mr Clarkson calls me up to his desk he asks me to come back at lunch for him to talk to me about something. Is this what I have been waiting for all my life? Is he going to tell me how he feels? Only have to get through 4 lessons until the moment I have been waiting all my life might happen.

**TOMS POV**

I finally decided to tell Emily how I feel about her, she looked happy like she liked me back hopefully she does or form and English classes will be really awkward. The 4 lessons went really quick and before I knew it Emily knocked at my door and I suddenly forgot everything here goes nothing.

**EMILYS POV**

The 4 lessons went really slow. I wasn't even playing attention to busy thinking about what my life would be like with Tom. And then what all the possible things he could have to say.

It was lunch so I walked round to Mr Clarkson's room where he was sitting at his desk deep in thought, so I knocked on the door and walked in. He started out talking about how my year was going how I was improving and those sort of things then he said something vie been waiting for. The words I love you came out of his mouth. I was just so happy and all I could say is I love you to.

**TOMS POV**

So I told her how I felt and she felt the same why so I went in for a kiss which she returned. I was just so happy. Tonight I am going to take her out for a nice dinner in a restaurant then maybe back to my place. We could spend the whole 6 weeks together going shopping to the beach going on dates this is going to be the best summer ever.

**EMILYS POV**

He said he's going to take me out to a nice restaurant tonight to celebrate! He's the best boyfriend ever. At least it's nearly the 6 weeks we can spend allot of quality time together going out for dates and things. My life is great at the moment.

**A/N :Please review with ideas and just what you think about it are the chapters to short?**


	4. The first date

**EMILYS POV**

I can't believe I'm actually going out with Tom Clarkson! We have our date later I can't wait! This is like my first boyfriend. He must really like me if he's risking his whole career for me. Bet it won't last as I'm so unlucky in love. All through last lesson I was thinking about our date. What if someone we knew came and saw us? What if he decided he didn't like me? These are all what ifs so I don't need to worry about them I told myself. After the bell went indicating the end of the day I headed straight to the shops to get an outfit for tonight. Toms picking me up at 7pm so that gives me 4hrs to pick my outfit and get ready for my date. So I get to the shop and there is just loads of outfits, this is going to take forever I only have 4hrs until I have to be totally ready! Finally after about 1hr 30mins looking for the perfect outfit I had picked out a knee length pink strapless dress with pink shoes. OMG I only have 2hr 30mins to get completely ready.

**TOMS POV**

I pulled up to Emily's house to be met by her walking out in a knee length pink dress with pink heels, she looked stunning! She climbed in my car and we drove off to the restaurant. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand we got a few funny looks because of the age gap but that doesn't matter to me and Emily, to us age is just a number. I could see Emily was getting a bit annoyed with all the looks but I just told her it doesn't matter to me so don't worry what other people think about us Em.

**EMILYS POV**

We walk into the reastraunt hand in hand getting funny looks that Tom knows is annoying me he just tells me it doesn't matter to him so don't worry and he called me Em no-one has ever gave me a nick name he is the best boyfriend ever. We sit down and get our menus, wow Tom this expensive Tom just says you're worth it. We order out food and had a chat about lots of things. The night went really quick and before I knew it we were at Tom's house in his bed. Lucky it was a Friday so no school tomorrow.

**TOMS POV**

The evening went pretty fast, then the good part came I took Emily back to mine and into my bed. Friday today so we have the whole week-end together cant wait. I k now this is the early stages of our tough relationship and I already know that we are going to get through everything that is put against us.

**A/N please review means allot and any ideas are welcome thanks.**


	5. The weekend

**A/N thanks to writingwhatsonmymind for helping me with this chapter and ghostie69 for giving me some ideas.**

Emily's POV

Me and Tom had had spend the weekend together although we had to be extremely careful. It was the best weekend of my life I've ever spend. I just wanted to stay there forever.

He was so gentle and caring and I've never had that before with anyone else and I felt like the only girl in the world.

I know we have to be careful because if my secret comes out then that I'll be end of us and I don't want that to happen.

I can't tell him tell truth, if I did there would be consequences on both end, consequences that could destroy our lives as we know it. I can't lose him.

I haven't told my parents, not even my friends. My parents, not that they'd care that is. They've never cared about me. All they care about is when they are going to get there next drink from. They didn't even notice that I had been gone for the whole weekend.

Tom's POV.

That weekend was the most enjoyable weekend I've had in a long time.

There's something about her that captivated me in such a way it takes my breath away.

I've never felt this way about any of the other woman in my life I've dated.  
I know if this comes out in the open, I'll be judged I mean a teacher dating a student, yes she might be the legal age, but they won't see it like that. Emily will get her heart broken and I'll lose my career, not that I care about that. Its Emily I care about.

Going into to work and pretending everything is normal is killing me, I want to tell everyone but I know I can't.

We can't have them getting suspicious if that happens then its goodbye my precious Emily and I'd be truly lost without her.

Emily's POV

We went out to a lovely restaurant by the river and had a gorgeous three course meal. Then went to see a film.

We were just like any ordinary couple; we chatted, laughed and chatted so more.

When Tom asked me about my parents I quickly changed the subject, hoping he wouldn't notice. I hope he didn't.

That's just a part my life I don't want him to know, not just yet anyway.

On the Saturday we took a drive into the countryside and had a pick-nick. It was lovely. Just us two and the open country air for company. Heaven on earth.

On the Sunday we just relax and I got to say it was overdue. We laughed, chatted, joked and just generally enjoyed each other's company.

Tom's POV

For our date on Friday I took Emily to a lovely restaurant by the river and we had a gorgeous three course meal. Then went to see a film. Not really my cup of tea the film but Emily enjoyed it and that for me was the main thing.

We were just like any ordinary couple; we chatted, laughed and chatted so more. Just me and my girl.

When I asked Emily about parents I noticed that she quickly changed the subject, I think she was hoping I wouldn't notice. I did but I didn't say anything about it.

I know there's something she's not telling me but I won't push her into telling me. She'll tell me when she's

On the Saturday we took a drive into the countryside and had a pick-nick. It was great. Just us two and the open country air for company. Heaven on earth.

On the Sunday we just relax and I got to say it was overdue. We laughed, chatted, joked and just generally enjoyed each others company.


	6. Phone calls and a lunch date

**TOMS POV**

This week is the last week of term yes that means i can spend the whole time with Emily.I don't think her parents even knew she was gone the whole weekend and she did change the subject when i asked her about her parents? Maybe i should get her records from Rachel.

**RACHELS POV**

Tom came in and asked to look at Emily Wool's records. I gave him the records and asked why and he was a bit hesitant before he answered i don't know but i think something may be going on between them. Its just the way he looks at her and the way she looks back, no Tom would never have a relationship with a student.

**TOMS POV**

So i go to rachels office to get the recordes and she asks be like loads of questions about why and things, i think she might know somthings i get the her recordes and start looking through them its says her mum Katie and her dad Jamie are divoriced maybe thats why but why wouldn't she want to tell me that lots of parents are divorced? It has their numbers so i decided to call them.

I call her mum first;

**Hello is this mrs wool?**

It is miss wool she replies sternly

**Hi im Tom Clarkson a teacher at waterloo road your daughters school . Do you live with Emily?**

No she lives with her dad do you want anything else!?

**No sorry bye.**

She wasn't the niceist person i have ever spoke to.

Next i rang her dad;

**Hello is this Mr wool**

Yyes (he sounds drunk)

**Its Mr Clarkson from waterloo road school **

Ok what does this have to do with me?

**Its your daughters school Emily wool.**

Oh yeah Emily my daughter

**Do you live with her?**

Yer

**Are you drunk?**

YES WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!

Now i know why she didn't want to tell me yet anyway shes not staying at that drunk place anymore shes coming to live with me. I know we havnt been going out for long but we have known and liked each other since yr 7.

**EMILYS POV**

So Tom has sent me a txt message saying **hey Em meet me in my room at lunch for a little date Tomxxx.**

I cant wait a little mini date in his classroom.

So lunch comes and i walk over to his room and he has some food set out on the table it looked really cute and he had gone to alot of affort.

**TOMS POV**

W e are sitting down at our little lunch date, i decided im not going to tell Emily about Rachel thinking somethinjgs going on between us i don't want to worry her and about knowing about her parents she can tell me when shes reday.

We talk for a bit and then i ask her to move in with me i say to her i know its early but i just think its the right thing to do and we have known each other since yr7. She said yes and then we kissed we heard foot steps that sounded like Rachel. SHIT! Quick Emily hid in the cupboard while i pack this away. Emily runs into the cupbored and i just put everything away before Rachels there knocking at my door,i let her in and she sits down and she talks to me for ages before eventrually leaveing. PHEW i thought we were gunna get caught i say to Emily when she makes her way out the cupboard.

**EMILYS POV**

So the lunch date was going fine TOM ASKED ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM! Thats the thing i have been waiting my whole life for YES! I was so happy till we heard footsteps! I quickly ran into a cupboard while Tom cleared away the lunch date stuff. OMG they were talking for ages while i was trying to be as silent as possible. Tom said we were going to discuss me moving in with him over dinner tonight.


	7. Date gone wrong

**TOMS POV**

I'm taking Emily out to dinner tonight and we are gunna talk about her moving didn't have a good talk about it earlier being interrupted by Rachel and Emily being shoved in the cupboard, I was picking her up at 8 I was running a bit late hopefully she won't mind.

**EMILYS POV**

Toms meant to be picking me up 10 mins ago, what if he forgot. My dad was in the living room drunk passed out on the sofa, I can't wait to get out of this place it stinks of smoke and alcohol. I heard Tom knock at the door I quickly grabbed my bag and opened the door to him. Where we going I asked he replied it's a of the drive I kept asking and asking he just kept saying was in a park and a little pick nick was set out similar to the one at lunch. Arr tom it's so nice. He said it's what the lunch date should have been like.

There was allot of conversation about lots of things then we started talking about moving in, I asked why have you done this all of a sudden and then he said it HE HAD CALLED UP MY PARENTS BEHIND MY BACK! Tom why did you do it behind my back you should have told me what you were gunna do or just come straight up and say it. I got up and ran off I had no idea where I was it was dark and scary all I could hear is tom calling my name, I just kept running until I couldn't hear his voice anymore and I was all alone in a dark field, I was terrified I felt so alone what have I done I've got mad at the best thing that has ever happened to me for just trying to help me. Now he will never talk to me again ugh I have ruined everything. I collapsed to the floor and cried and cried partly because I was scared and I lost the man I love. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder I screamed but it Tom I was so happy to see him I just hugged him and cried into his shoulder, saying how sorry I was and you were just trying to do the best for me and I throw it back in your face. **Hey it's alright I know you were angry I was just trying to do the best for you and should have told you what I was doing I'm sorry to come on lets go back to my I mean our house. **Thanks tom.

**A/N sorry its short really stuck for ideas any ideas? Thnx.**


End file.
